Seussical X Urinetown - The Adventures of Jojo
by DivineYogurt
Summary: That night in the tub, Jojo thought a peculiar Think no one ever had heard. One regarding water, regarding droughts. Regarding...pee. What could be the harm? After all, it was just a harmless Think. However, with the help of certain Cat, no Think is too strange...


"Oh, the thinks you can think…"

"Stop!

"...oh the thinks you can think!"

"Be quiet!"

"As you splash and you splish…"

"I'm not listening!"

Jojo hummed and placed his hands over his ears, attempting to block out the incessant singing of the hat-wearing cat that crouched beside the tub with that annoyingly cheerful grin on his face.

"As you sit there and scrub, have a think in that tub, think of water and fish!" The Cat continued to sing loudly in spite of Jojo's best efforts to ignore him, the song of his voice penetrating Jojo's hands. Jojo shut his eyes as he tried to shut out the Cat's singing.

"I'm not listening to you anymore!" Jojo finally shouted, turning to glare at the Cat...only to find the irritating animal gone, having left once more without a trace. A quick glance around the bathroom confirmed that the Cat wasn't hiding anywhere...unless he managed to squeeze into the toilet.

Moving slightly, Jojo was quickly made aware of the water steadily pouring over the edge of the tub, having filled up while he had been distracted by the Cat. Jojo hastily turned the knobs, shutting off the stream of water before the water could possibly soak through the floor into the den below.

"A bit wasteful…" Jojo muttered to himself, looking at the droplets of water still dripping onto the tiled bathroom floor. Still, water was in great supply on Who, so wasting a bit of water wasn't a huge deal. Although...what if the water wasn't so plentiful?

Before he could stop himself, Jojo slipped away into his Thinks, pondering this idea of a world with scarce water. Like...a drought! A huge drought! Jojo pondered how the world would be different if the water was such a rarity. The government would probably do something about it...like maybe force people to take short showers or baths! Or maybe even no showers or baths! Everyone would be filthy!

But then what would the people do about going to the bathroom? Water was used every time a Who flushed the toilet, so it would use a lot, right? So...people would just go somewhere else then. Like maybe a dump. But then wouldn't it start stinking before long? There were many people after all. So then…

" _Maybe the government would make people pay to use the toilet then._ _"_ Jojo thought. The idea sounded ridiculous, but in theory, it would likely work. If people had to pay to use the toilet, then it would save water. Perhaps...it could work...just maybe...it would…

* * *

 _Seussical x Urinetown!_

* * *

Little Sally panted slightly as she sprinted through the dirty streets of the city. Her legs were sore and her sides burning, but the little girl kept running. She was already late, and to stop would be even worse. Ms. Pennywise's queue opened at the crack of 6:45, and it took 5 minutes to get there if Little Sally ran the whole way. When she had taken a look at the old clock hanging on Mrs. Strong's wall, the time had read 6:43.

As she continued to run, Little Sally happened to glance off to the side, catching glimpse of the gleaming tower on the horizon. The tower was just beginning to light up, the rich folk all now just arriving for their shifts. As she was looking off at the tower, Little Sally wasn't paying much attention to where she was running. Thus, when the boy appeared right in front of her, the girl had no time to react, and both children went flying in opposite directions, Little Sally's pennies scattering across the pavement.

The tiny blonde gasped and scrambled back to her feet, but was too late. The instant her pennies had flown from her grasp, the poor people dotting the sidewalk had thrown themselves forward, snatching up every cent greedily. In that single moment, all of Little Sally's toilet savings had been lost.

"Dang it…" Little Sally muttered, dusting off the front of her shabby yellow dress. All that saving gone, just because she hadn't paid enough attention to her surroundings and ran into...the boy!

Little Sally quickly looked around the area. She had been so caught up in her own issues that she hadn't even taken a moment to consider the boy she had ran into. The boy lay on the pavement, groaning slightly from all the force of a 9-year-old girl slamming into him at top speed. The boy got back to his feet and took in the surroundings with a rather confused expression. Little Sally took the opportunity to examine the boy.

He appeared almost rather...androgynous in appearance. While he was obviously a boy, his build and face were almost...delicate-looking. His hair was blond like Little Sally's but in a more erratic anime-like spiky style rather than the long pigtails she wore. He wore a curious outfit as well. His shirt was black and white in a striped pattern, with a pair of blue overalls over. His socks were also striped black and white and were very long, disappearing up his overall legs. (If Little Sally didn't know any better she'd say they were leggings). The boy's shoes were bright orange, so vibrant, they seemed to glow in the dank early morning light. On his head, he wore a red baseball cap that was tilted from his fall.

"Are you okay?" Little Sally finally asked after watching the boy look around for a few moments. Instead of an answer, the boy flapped his mouth like a fish gasping for air. "Can you...understand me? Are...you….oh….kaay!?"

Finally looking as if he had a semblance of conscious thought, the boy nodded firmly, closing his mouth. With one last quick glance around him, the boy took a deep breath and readjusted his cap. Now that she wasn't distracted by his antics, Little Sally noticed something interesting about the boy's clothes...they were clean. Although they had dust and dirt on them from the fall, the clothes themselves were clearly regularly washed and cleaned, not faded, ripped, stained and wrinkled like all the other poor people's clothes were.

" _Then that must mean_ _…_ " Little Sally thought to herself, looking the boy up and down again. _"_ _Is he...a rich person?_ _"_

"Yeah, I'm all right," the boy finally said, meeting Little Sally's eyes. "Sorry I knocked into you. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Does it hurt at all?"

Mr. and Mrs. Strong had always told Little Sally that all the rich folk were nothing but air-headed people that looked down on the poor simply for being poor. But here was a rich kid, who had been raised in this society, that seemed incredibly down to earth and kind. Little Sally couldn't detect the slightest hint of malice in his tone.

"N-no, I'm fine," Little Sally stammered out awkwardly. "It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was...running."

...

"SHOOT!" Little Sally exclaimed, breaking into a sprint again. Ms. Pennywise must have opened the gates a while ago. Little Sally had lost all her toilet money, but the rich people were likely passing by at that very moment. Maybe if she gave them the puppy-eyes she could get a penny. Or maybe even a nickel or dime if she tried really hard…

* * *

 _Seussical x Urinetown!_

* * *

Jojo watched in shock as the little girl suddenly broke into a sprint without any warning, running down the street. So much for getting answers...kicking his feet at the pavement, Jojo took another look around him.

One moment he had been in the bath, and the next he found himself in a run-down looking town, on a run-down looking street and being run into by a run-down looking little girl, sending him sprawling onto the run-down looking ground. But how had he ended up there? All he had been doing was taking a bath. Nothing else. Just bathing, scrubbing, cleaning and...thinking.

"Oh, what's wrong Jojo?"

With that, a familiar tall red and white striped hat appeared on the street in front of Jojo. Knowing that he didn't actually have a choice in the end, Jojo walked up and picked up the hat, finding...nothing beneath. Confused, Jojo placed the hat back down and picked it up again. Nothing. What was different this time? Well...maybe? Not having any better idea, Jojo began to recite those same words again.

 _Now that is a very unusual hat._

 _I wonder what_ _'_ _s under a hat such as that._

 _It could be a creature they call the Ga-Zat_

 _Who balances things on his head cause it_ _'s flat._

 _Or a stripe-loving Pipester from Upper Mount Bat._

 _Or some sort of a kind of a hat-wearing_ _…_

Jojo plucked the hat up, the cat this time rising right underneath it. The Cat winked and popped the hat right onto his head.

 _Cat!_

"So do I need to chant to your hat to summon you now?" Jojo asked the cat with a raised eyebrow. The Cat in the Hat just laughed and shook his head.

"No, no, no, nothing of the sort," he said in his regular whimsical tone. "Why, the very idea simply makes me snort! Any hat of any kind will do just fine! Just say those words or give me a sign!"

"Why did you take me here?" Jojo asked the cat, getting directly to the point. The Cat raised an eyebrow and laughed again.

"Well Jojo, as you splished and splashed in that pool, suddenly your Thinks weren't about the Jungle of Nool! Instead, all they were all about that one Think! Of a society with no water that's pushed to the brink! So I did what any good pal would do! I whisked you here faster than you can say "Who"!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jojo demanded, standing on his tip-toes as he tried his best to intimidate the cat. "Why can't you ever just leave me alone!?"

"If you insist, I shall take my leave! Just remember; call and back I'll be!"

The Cat did a quick backflip and landed on his cat, which he seamlessly slipped into. The hat then folded into itself, vanishing with a popping noise. Jojo scowled at the spot the cat had vanished into, mustering up all the strength in him before shouting

"That didn't even rhyme!"


End file.
